


Stay

by ChocoRoyale



Series: Living in a memory [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoRoyale/pseuds/ChocoRoyale
Summary: She was fast. Running in all sorts of directions, from the crowded streets to questionable alleys to lose him. So fast. But he was faster, after months of training, fueled by desperation to catch her. His hand reaching out to grab her arm, to pull her to a side. Catch her and tell her-





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, its my first time posting anything, so I'm quite nervous and I would really appreciate reviews and criticism. Thank you very much for reading. And thanks sis for proofreading this shit and reading it out loud to embarrass me. Love you. <3

Why?

Why?

Why did you…?

Why did it turn out like this…?

The question echoed around them. The sounds of vehicles driving beneath them, pedestrians walking to their destination as the sun set casted the sky in a burgundy hue, the colors mixing with each other as the split between day and night decreased, fell into the background when all he could focus was her. Her alone. Her with her punches and sharp words meant to hurt yet the hurt and anger at him-at the world in her tear stricken eyes effecting him more than any words could have. Her once confident voice and demeanor dissolving as her voice cracked, breaking, her body trembling, all because of him.

In a despondent manner Kaneki observed, as feeling of triumph and hope started to crawl in him when he realized that it was because of _him_ that Touka, strong and beautiful Touka was like this.

That this very indestructible Touka he knew was _faltering_ because of him who is so _weak_ (So undeniably weak no matter how much he struggles) made him feel the tiniest bit important and _happy_ (he is so pathetic.)

When a kaleidoscopic liquid fell one after another on his face. Those feeling was washed away with guilt and shame and no. No. Why is she crying?

(It’s because of YOU)

Why? Why? He wants her of all the people to be alive and happy even if she is alone,

(liar)

He wants everyone to be happy even if he isn’t there with them.

(his existence makes everyone miserable)

Kaneki felt her petite body frame lift off from his as he belatedly realized she was walking-running away. The sound of his own feet rising and thumping against the pavement resounded in his ear drums.

She was fast. Running in all sorts of directions, from the crowded streets to questionable alleys to lose him. So fast. But he was faster, after months of training, fueled by desperation to catch her. His hand reaching out to grab her arm, to pull her to a side. Catch her and tell her-

“Let me go! Fucking shitty Kaneki let me fucking go!”. Touka tried pulling her arm back to side only for him to grip it tighter. She tried to use her other hand to punch him, hit him, to try hurt him again before he gripped her by the wrist and pressed her against the wall closest to them, pressing his leg between hers to stop any further attempts.

Touka was breathing hard. So was he. He caught her. Her small face was flushed, tears streaming down her tinted cheeks as her brows furrowed due to her ferocious glare. Never the less the thought she looked beautiful crossed his mind.

Now that he had her within his grasp he felt at loss. Why did he run after her? To explain himself? To talk? They already had said everything that needed to be said. What? What could he say? What could he possibly say to appease her? More empty words? More lies?

She didn’t want to hear anything anymore. The only thing he could say, without any deceit- that he could offer was, “Sorry. Touka-chan. I’m sorry.”

He laid his forehead on her shoulder, ignoring the way her body stiffened, suddenly feeling exhausted than ever before. Breathing in her scent-she smelt wonderful, of coffee and vanilla and just _Touka_. A sweet fragrance that clashed greatly with her short tempered personality yet just smells so perfect. He missed it. Her scent. Her.

He nuzzled against the crook of her neck and shoulder. If he had to name the emotion that made him place a soft kiss on her pale skin, it would be indescribable. Nostalgia? Immense guilt? Or was it just lust? Or was it just mere Curiosity? To know how her skin felt after months, days of inquisition. The need to not think of anything anymore? He didn’t want to think anymore.

Kaneki laid soft kisses on her neck, nipping her flushed skin. His grip in her arm loosening, trailing his fingertips on her arms, coming to cradle her head while he snaked his other hand around her waist, wanting, needing to feel her curves against him.

At her sharp intake of air, he looked up, his clouded gray eyes meeting hers filled with want and confusion, at his unexpected actions and her own body’s response to him. Kaneki felt a crack of hope well up in his chest. She was tired of thinking as well. She wanted this as well.  She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Kaneki leaned in, nose brushing softly on hers, eyes bearing a question only she held the answer to. He placed a soft, fleeting kiss on her lips, too quick to separate, to ascertain her reaction. Her eyes wavered, tears sticking to her eyelids, making them shimmer in the dark empty alley, accentuating her dark eyes that always sucked him in. though he was distracted by her lips, parted in surprise, casting an illusion of invitation.

“Kaneki,” Touka’s voice was breathy, reaching an unfamiliar yet not unwelcome heights. She searched for something in his eyes, both of her dark orbs visible to him penetrating his. He didn’t know if she found what exactly she was looking for, though seemed to know her answer as her eyes hardened and charged.

He didn’t know how it happened exactly. Who moved first didn’t matter at the moment. Didn’t know how his lips found hers again, this time overflowing with a fervor he always had tried to suppress. He didn’t know why she wrapped her own arms around his neck, as in he was her lifeline to help her from drowning, kissing him back with a fire that she always had. And frankly he didn’t care at the moment.  

The kiss started slow, sensual and sweet, their lips molding together perfectly. He was sure she could taste the Anteiku’s coffee on his lips made by manager a mere hour ago. Mixed with the pang of blood caused due to her earlier punches.

It felt so good to throw away all complicated thoughts, emotions and even the situation they were in and just bask, to get lost in each other’s presence. Before long, it seemed as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Their breaths mingling as their lips and body grew frantic with desire. Her legs hooked around his waist, hands fisting his ashen hair who own hands were creeping up her shirt as he grinded his heated pelvis against hers, thanking whatever god out there that she wore a skirt, trying to get as much as friction they could get. Touka moaned into his mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth again ensuing a dance for dominance.

Kaneki groaned when she rolled her hips against his for sweet friction, heat pooling in his stomach, pressure tightening in his pants. He could feel her own heat radiating from her thin fabric making him salivate for more. More. More. he needed more. They both felt needy, desperate to feel- steal more of each other as much as this moment allowed.

He slid his hands down her sides to the curve of her ass squeezing and enjoying the way the breath catches at her throat when he pressed his bulge harder into the middle of her skirt. She threw her head back, her thighs quivering in delight around in hips and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, tongue darting to lick her collarbone and down to her exposed cleavage.

“T-Touka-chan,I, ”Kaneki started, panting, lifting his eyes to meet hers full of yearning, wishing she understood what he wanted. Touka blinked, breaking their eye contact and took a good look at their surrounding for the first time as she grimaced. “Not here.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

One of the perks of being a ghoul is one has to have the knowledge to every abandoned or remote nook and cranny in the vicinity. The couple barely made past the door of the abandoned motels room they found, before they were locking lips, clawing at each other’s cloths.

Pushing Touka onto the bed, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips, Kaneki moved to kiss her inner thigh as he went up north, sucking the soft skin as he went. Without a warning, he removed her soaked panties, scoring a shudder from the ghoul when she felt herself exposed. He felt cheeks turn even warmer. This was his first time seeing a girl that was not from the pornographic videos and magazines that Hide loved to show him to tease him, laughing sadistically at how bright red he turned. This was real. Touka was real and laying down in front of his very own eyes, baring herself to him. She was naked, flushed in half embarrassment and anticipation and oh so very beautiful. He couldn’t hide the awe and wonder from his face.

She let out a low gasp, when he leaned in to her, his nose rubbing against her clit, her essence captivating him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips in appreciation before darting up at her clitoris, giving her a slow sensual lick making her let out a low moan his ears treasured. He sucked, nipping gently on her wet folds, tasting her juice as she cried out, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he relentlessly pleasured her.

Her long fingers twisted in his hair, nails scraping his scalp, encouraging his ministrations, tugged hard making him groan as she smashed her own lips to his, tongue forcefully entering through the seam of his lips, tasting her fluids smeared on his lips. It was damn erotic.

Touka broke the kiss when the need for air came to great, forehead touching his, her voice airy,” I don’t want that.”

At his confused glance, Touka trailed her hands down body, eyeing his muscled body from training appreciatively, eliciting a shiver from him.  When one of her hands slipped past the waistband of his underwear to his more than obvious bulge, his breath hitches before quickening when she looked into his eyes and spoke without any doubt in her eyes “I want you Kaneki Ken. Right now.”

Kaneki felt his chest warm, with emotion he didn’t deserve to feel, the back of his eyes feeling a familiar prick of tears, before he swallowed the lump forming in his throat and nodded, taking off the last piece of clothing on them.

“This might hurt a bit.” Kaneki warned lining his cock to the opening of her pussy, slowly sliding it in inside, feeling dizzy at the feel of her tightness. He barely registered her mummer trying to reassure him or maybe herself “Nothing I can’t handle..” He hissed at the feel of her insides, squeezing him even more deeper until he was completely inside her. He heard her whimper.

“Of course I don’t doubt that,” Kaneki gave her a fleeting peck, lips turning upwards to form a small, gentle smile, “You alright?”

Touka mock glared at him before her face formed into a sly seductive smile, leaned to whisper in his ears, triggering a deep blush on his cheeks,” Move Kaneki. I want you. Fuck me hard.”

Not needing further encouragement, he began to move, thrusts slow at the start, quickly becoming faster and deeper at the sounds of her moaning his name. She felt so good. Kaneki felt as if his whole body was on fire, his breathing shortening as something in his stomach coiled. Touka rolled her hips, meeting his thrusts, breasts bobbing due to the movement, catching his eye. He lapped at her skin above her nipple before capturing her nipple in between his teeth drawing a soft whimper from her lips. It felt so fucking good. She felt so fucking wonderful. it was pure heaven at every thrust.

Soon as the feeling inside his stomach began to tighten, he reached between their legs and rubbed on her clit similar to the actions of his tongue minutes prior, before he slammed into with one big thrust, seeing white as he groaned, hand gripping her hips roughly. She came, seconds after him, back arching, toes curling, face flushed and beautiful, mouth parted crying out his name.

Their cries of ecstasy intertwined before collapsing together, two lumps of sweaty bodies, shuddering and breathing hard from their activity. Touka took his hand, threading their fingers together, she looked into his eyes with a vulnerability he never thought she would allow to show him.” Kaneki. Stay.”

His eyes widened. While her words were authoritative, her expression told him a different story. Her words saying more than words she didn’t dare say aloud. But he still heard her. He heard her.

Kaneki nodded, blinking away the tears threatening to form in his eyes, giving her a kiss on the knuckles of her hand in his. Kaneki couldn’t help but give her a fond bright smile similar to those before the torture. She smiled back, her eyes shining, face glowing. It was so hard to smile these days but for her, for Touka, he would- wants to. He can. He wants to stay. Stay and go back to Anteiku. To her.

Their bodies curled together, as he held her in an expression of protectiveness, minds finally at peace after months of nightmares and unrest. Kaneki sighed, nuzzling into Touka’s hair, feeling at home at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review so I can work to improve myself in the future.


End file.
